Excaliferb: Quest of the Amulet
by EyeoftheCobra
Summary: When a gold amulet appears to Phineas and Ferbalot, they figure out it's the key to ultimate power. But when evil Lady Otera threatens their home, the duo is forced into an adventure full of love, loss, war, peril, and even magic. Along with new allies, enemies, and a certain Dragonpuss to top it all off. Can these 2 unwilling heroes save the day? Or will Dandrelot fall into ruin?
1. Prologue

**Yeah, I know, you're probably thinking, "Really, EyeoftheCobra?" Yes, really. I just felt there needed to be a more detailed and dramatic version of the episode 'Excaliferb', so here it is! This WILL be a chapter story! If there are any other stories like this one, I'm sorry, but I don't normally read Phineas and Ferb fanfiction. Anyway, some terms and ideas will come from the Eragon series, just so you know. Thank you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Have to get away. _

That was the only thought going through his head as he ran through the snow covered forest. Platinum blonde hair whipping at his sides, the small creature fled deeper into the dense woods. The sounds of a horse's snort and hooves striking the ground could be heard not far behind.

His breath freezing in the winter wind, the caramel-skinned man briefly glanced behind him. _Drat. They're still there. _He returned his gaze to the foliage in front of him. _I _must _lose them! I _cannot _jeopardize this mission! _He cradled his precious cargo closer to his chest and ran faster. Meanwhile, the horse and its menacing rider were approaching swifter than ever.

Suddenly, the previously thick forest trees thinned and transformed into a solid rock wall. The creature skidded to a stop just at the base of it. His brown eyes darted around frantically to locate an escape route. Maybe he could climb…no, it was too high. The top was shrouded in clouds. Besides, much of the wall was encased in ice. He would never be able to maintain a proper grip.

A voice came from behind him. "Well, well,"

Alarmed, the small male whipped around to face his pursuer. A figure in a cloak dark as night rested upon an equally black horse. The figure had their horse approach the silver-haired creature.

The voice continued in its mocking tone. "What do you know? A Nerdling all alone in the forest in the middle of winter. And it just so happens he has something I want."

The Nerdling stepped back and defensively clutched the small wooden box closer to his chest. "Forget it." He hissed. "You will _never _get ahold of it."

"Oh, I will." The figure reached up and yanked their hood down, revealing waist length silky ebony hair and skin white as the falling snowflakes. The figure was clearly female.

The nerdling gasped in horror and backed up against the wall. "L-Lady Otera…"

The woman smirked. "Excellent." She crooned mockingly. "The Nerdling knows my name."

She then frowned and narrowed her emerald green eyes menacingly. She extended a ghost-white hand towards the long-haired creature. "Now hand over the amulet," She demanded, her voice and gaze colder than the frozen landscape surrounding them. "And I _might _consider sparing you."

The smaller male was terrified, but he knew the mission had to succeed at all costs – even if the price of it doing so was his own life. His bottom lip lightly quivered as he declared, "O-Over my dead body!"

Lady Otera _tsked _and said with false sympathy, "Pity. And to think we could have negotiated without any bloodshed." To the Nerdling's horror, she pulled a tiny dagger out from under her cloak and urged her mount forward. "But, if you insist…"

Panicking briefly, the young Nerdling pressed harder against the wall with his eyes scrunched up. That's when he remembered the spell. He gently reached into his back robe pocket and extracted a small glass vile. Inside, small purple sparkles danced and glittered. Lady Otera was approaching with the dagger all the while.

Suddenly, Otera spotted the spell bottle. Screeching a loud "No!", she lunged for the box in his arms. Without a moment to lose, the nerdling yanked the cork off the top of the vile with his teeth and threw the box into the air.

He shook the bottle, shooting the magic into the air and onto the box. At the top of his lungs, the Nerdling screamed, "_Nerasis zaderba!_"

Upon hearing the magic words, the spell activated and enshrouded the small box in a void of purple glitter. The stream of magic flowed around the box, closed in, and both the box and the magic vanished in midair. Otera's mare spooked and reared, but the woman was able to rein the horse back under her control within seconds.

As the last glimmering sparkles dispersed, the pale female screeched, "What did you _do!?_"

A small smile graced the Nerdling's features. "That is for _me_ to know and you to _never _find out."

Otera snarled, her menacing bright eyes flaring. "You shall regret doing that, _Nerdling._"

The smaller male cringed as the woman vaulted off her steed and approached him, dagger in hand. He whimpered when she raised the knife above her head, rasping "Now you _pay._"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! And this was only the prologue! Now you can see why this fanfic is rated T! XD It's for mild or suggested violence. But nothing extreme or graphic, thank goodness. Please R&R, but no flames please! Thank you! Stay tuned for chapter one! Oh, by the way, I have another in-progress Phineas and Ferb fanfic titled "By Your Side". If you like Buford and Baljeet friendship fanfics, then you should check it out. The beginning's not very good, but still…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all who reviewed. As for the Nerdling in the prologue, was it Baljeetolas? My answer: maybe, maybe not. Only future chapters will tell! ;) Anyway, please R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome, but all flames will be deleted. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

"Careful…careful…alright, Ferbalot, I think that's enough."

Ferbalot ceased pouring the blue liquid and glanced up at his step brother. After stumbling across a mysterious sword lodged in stone a month ago, Ferbalot had taken it upon himself to practice fencing. While he still assisted Phineas in the creation of his potions, Ferbalot personally preferred the quiet solitude of the forest clearing in which he used to practice with the sword he had come to call Excaliferb.

Grinning, Phineas snatched a handful of small teal scales and sprinkled them into the concoction that Ferbalot had created under his instruction. The red, blue, and teal colors in the vile mixed together and formed a purple-ish toned fluid. Ferbalot peered down at it curiously, then looked back up at Phineas and pointed to the mixture.

"It's a Dragonpus morphing potion." Phineas explained, answering his step brother's silent inquiry. "Whenever Parable sheds some of his scales, I collect them to use in my potions."

The triangular-headed wizard clipped off a scrap of paper from a scroll and wrote something on it with a quill pen. Gently, he picked up the potion Ferbalot had mixed and pressed the label onto the glass vile. He plugged the bottle with a cork and once he was finished, Phineas placed it on a shelf next to other morphing potions. On the glass vile, Ferbalot could see the word 'Dragonpus' written in neat cursive.

Phineas turned back towards the green-haired boy and asked, "So, didn't you say you wanted to show me some fencing moves?"

Ferbalot nodded.

"Well, then let's go!"

The two brothers stepped out of their sheltered laboratory and into the chilled winter air, grabbing Excaliferb on the way out. Phineas followed Ferbalot to his little clearing. They walked by their mother's house and turned to stroll down a dirt pathway partially covered by sleet until the said grove of trees came into view.

Stopping at the edge of the foliage, Ferbalot held up his hand, and Phineas halted. The green-haired boy indicated for Phineas to remain there, then stepped into the frost-coated brush. After several moments of waiting, Phineas had begun to fidget. He could hear odd shuffling and clanking noises, as if Ferbalot were dragging something around.

Right then, his step brother popped out of the grove and flashed Phineas a thumb-up sign. Curious, the red head followed him into the bushes.

Once in the clearing, Phineas swept his appreciative gaze over the place and smiled. "Nice!" he turned to Ferbalot. "So you were getting the practice dummies out!"

The green-haired boy nodded and unsheathed Excaliferb. He sauntered over to a practice dummy and with a single swiping motion created a large gash in the wooden figure's chest.

"Wow," Phineas complimented, impressed. "You're getting good at this."

Ferbalot muttered a quick "thank you" before turning back to the dummies to give them a brutal slashing. After about fifteen minutes, Ferbalot was still at it while his step brother looked on from underneath a snowy tree. Phineas slid a chunk of dried apple out of his robe pocket and munched on it while he watched Ferbalot wield Excaliferb almost expertly.

_Man, _thought the red-headed wizard. _If he ever decided to, he'd be an awesome soldier._

Every once in a while King Roger would select two hundred individuals ranging from fifteen to twenty to participate in an Olympics-style competition to determine the best potential soldiers. The Tri-Kingdom Area's expectations were high when it came to its military since it was the largest and most populated kingdom and therefore required the most protection. Although Ferbalot was still a good few months under the age minimum, Phineas wouldn't have been surprised if his step-brother decided to participate in the contest taking place that following summertime once his fifteenth birthday came to pass. He would be even less surprised if Ferbalot ended up winning with sword skills like those.

Phineas swallowed the last bite of his treat and leaned against the tree's trunk, causing a few stray snowflakes to float onto his floppy hat. However, the tranquility came to an abrupt halt when the young wizard sprang up to his feet and glanced around in bewilderment. Ferbalot, upon noticing the action, ceased his practice sparring, sheathed Excaliferb, and cocked an eyebrow at his step-brother.

The triangular-headed boy stopped peering around asked, "Did you hear that?"

Ferbalot shrugged and shook his head. The 14-year-old turned to continue his fencing, but froze when the sound Phineas was apparently hearing reached his ears. The noise, which sounded like the gentle _tinkling _of wind chimes, was extremely faint, but there netherless.

Phineas voiced both of their current thoughts. "What _is _that?"

Ferbalot frowned lightly back at the red-haired wizard, indicating he had no idea. Suddenly, both boys covered their ears when the mysterious noise rose to a painful volume.

Ferb scrunched his eyes shut, but opened them again when he (miraculously) heard Phineas shout, "Ferbalot! Look!"

The green-haired boy gave a start when he laid eyes on a sparkling violet orb forming in the middle of the clearing just feet from him. He yanked his hands away from his ears, barely suppressing a cringe from his ears' protest as he tore Excaliferb out of its sheath. Clutching the sword's handle tightly, he raced at the orb and rose Excaliferb over his head to strike the unidentified object. But the instant Excaliferb's blade made contact with the swirling mass, the sword was propelled out of Ferbalot's grasp and to the other side of the clearing. Neither boys had a chance to react afterwards, as the orb then burst into a blinding light that was amplified by all the ice and snow and filled every seam of the small wintery forest clearing. Phineas and Ferbalot were forced to shield their eyes.

Once the light died down, the step-brothers uncovered their eyes and looked at the middle of the clearing. Where the violet magic orb had been now innocently sat a small, ordinary appearing wooden box on top of a light sheet of frost.

As Ferbalot raced over to retrieve Excaliferb, Phineas walked up to the box. The young wizard eyed it curiously before inquiring, "Do you think we should open it?"

"No, we shall leave it closed and shroud it in eternal mystery as we go about the rest of our lives." Ferbalot walked up next to Phineas. "Of course we're going to open it!"

"Okay, then. Stand back."

Ferbalot backed away as Phineas slid his wand out and pointed it towards the mysterious box. Ah, so his step-brother would be using magic to open it. Considering Phineas was a wizard, Ferbalot shouldn't have been surprised. Phineas started mumbling, and instead of zapping the box with some sort of magic beam, the young sorcerer knelt down and stuck the thin wand into the box's lock.

Phineas shifted the stick around for a few moments before exclaiming, "I think I have it!"

But, as if to contradict the medieval teen's phrase, a thin stream of violet energy shot out of the lock and shoved the wand away (along with Phineas). The young male grunted as he landed on his rear next to Ferbalot.

Sheepishly looking up at his green-haired step-brother, Phineas commented, "Well, I guess picking the lock is out." When Ferbalot slapped his hand on his forehead and groaned, Phineas asked, "What? What else could I do? It's not like my own magic can counter the box's- oh, wait, it can…"

Embarrassed, the young wizard pushed himself up and strolled back over to the box. Raising his arms and wand above his head, Phineas began to chant some sort of spell that went soft in the chilly atmosphere. As he did, lime green sparkles started to appear and dance around his hands and wand. After several seconds, the box was surrounded in the magic as well. The violet hue clinging to the small chest slowly ebbed away, and within moments Ferbalot heard the box emit a pleasant _click_.

Phineas lowered his hands and announced, "It's open!"

Anxiously, the two step-brothers each put a hand on the box's lid and slowly lifted it. The second it was fully open, the boys stepped back and gasped. Nestled inside the box's velvety interior was a gorgeous amulet. It was in the shape of an elongated gold octagon with a flawless green emerald in the center of it. Attached to the top of the amulet was a dark brown leather loop with intricate black patterns obviously intended to allow the owner of the object to hang the small amulet around his neck.

Ferbalot continued to stare at the attractive object while Phineas knelt down and cautiously picked it up. The young wizard frowned slightly at the amulet dangling from his fingers.

"I don't understand, Ferbalot. This amulet is pretty and all, but why would someone put it in an enchanted box and send it away via magic portal?"

The green-haired sword wielder simply nodded, lost in the pure clarity of the amulet's emerald. Suddenly, Ferbalot blinked in surprise when Phineas briefly turned the amulet around in his hands and a strand of sunlight that just happened to be peeking out from behind the clouds dashed across the emerald.

"Wait," Phineas gazed at his step-brother in surprise when Ferbalot put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Once he had the redhead's full attention, Ferbalot continued. "Turn the back of the amulet back towards the sun."

Bewildered, Phineas obeyed. The second the back of the gold amulet made contact with a beam of sunlight, faint wisps of white smoke seemed to appear in the amulet's emerald. The wisps merged together in groups next to and bellow each other, and within seconds the small groups formed legible white words in cursive.

Phineas exclaimed "Whoa!"

While his slightly younger step-brother marveled at the discovery, Ferbalot calmly read the amulet's message out loud:

_Beware to all ye who possess this treasure,_

_For it is the key to either death or great power._

_Whether it saves or condemns is thou's choice alone._

_Chooseth wisely._

As soon as Ferbalot finished reading it, the message faded away. Phineas and Ferbalot looked at each other, letting the message sink in. They then peered down at the amulet. That object currently in Phineas's hands was the key to a power that could either help or destroy the Tri-Kingdom Area, possibly even the whole of Dandrelot.

"Ferbalot?"

The green-haired sword wielder looked at Phineas upon hearing his name. The redhead wizard was lightly chewing on his lip, a nervous habit he had yet to give up. He then clutched the small amulet to his chest, closed his eyes, and sighed.

Phineas opened his eyes again and gazed at Ferbalot before stating, "We have to get help."

* * *

**And there you have it! Phineas and Ferbalot are now officially in the story! :D And no, I'm not sure if the old English terms used in the amulet's message were accurate or not. :/ I apologize if they aren't. Anyway, please review, and don't forget to check out my other stories! No flaming, please! Thank you! Stay tuned for chapter two! ;)**


End file.
